


Before It's Over

by Reibunriinta



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reibunriinta/pseuds/Reibunriinta
Summary: Bismuth and Pearl stargaze and have a much needed discussion about Rose.





	Before It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short I didn't want to drag it out too much! I also want to say that I don't hate Rose or think either Bismuth or Pearl hate her just that it's complicated. Anyway enjoy!

A hush fell upon the beach under the moon's loving beams, the only sound being the gentle comings and goings of the sea. Bismuth was alone, sitting on the sand a little ways from the water, staring at the waves and just letting her mind wander. 

She'd been right about Rose, that there was something not right about the whole thing. She'd been the only one in the position to question Rose's leadership, her authority, but it still hadn't changed anything. Even had she managed to use the breaking point it wouldn't have changed anything. 

The mix of being so right and so wrong and so much of what she knew to be true turning out to be a giant lie was somehow underwhelming. So much had happened but she just felt empty, found she couldn't even stay mad when there was so much she didn't fully understand, with everything changing so quickly. 

“The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?” 

Bismuth didn't turn around as Pearl made her way over to sit besides her. Bismuth smiled softly and looked up at the stars, knowing what was out there didn't take the wonder away, something about seeing them from the Earth had always seemed special to the both of them. They'd often started together back in the rebellion, it felt nice to share these moments with her dearest companion once again. 

“Yeah… They sure are somethin’.” 

Silence fell between them like an anvil then, the distance of thousands of years and a few inches of empty space tearing them apart. Pearl laced her hands together and popped her knuckles, fidgeting uncomfortably as she stared at the moon's reflection on the sea. Finally, she took a deep breath and spoke out. 

“I came to say I'm sorry.” She said it in a gasp, as if the words dragged across her throat like daggers and the air was the bandage to her wounds. 

Bismuth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion then. What did Pearl have to be sorry for? She was Bismuth's strength, a breath of life in a suffocating world, a little bit of contrast in a universe of muddy gray. She wanted to tell her that she'd done nothing really wrong in the entire time Bismuth had known her. She wanted to hold Pearl and go to the depths of her soul, anything it took to take her regrets away. 

Still, she knew Pearl was too stubborn for that to work. So, instead, she would listen patiently. 

“This is about Rose, isn't it?” 

Pearl nodded then hesitated before continuing. “Steven told you everything...about Rose and Pink...and how I lied to you and-and to everyone about everything…” She stopped to swipe a few stray tears of hers away. “Oh Bismuth, you must be so furious with me but...I'm just so sorry!” 

Bismuth had her hand on Pearl's back to sooth her without even thinking. “Pearl, you don't have to do this...you didn't have a choice, I could never blame you…” 

“It's-it's alright, Bismuth, you don't have to pretend-” 

“No, I mean you literally didn't have a choice.” Bismuth interrupted her. “She could have just trusted you, she could have just asked you...but instead she took your choice away...isn't that infuriating? Don't you ever get angry?” 

Pearl listened carefully a moment before slowly nodding. “Sometimes...sometimes I do.” 

She sighed and traced little shapes in the sand. “Not too long ago an Aquamarine came here to gather more humans for Blue Diamond's horrible zoo...we tried to fight them off and might have succeeded but Steven he...he thought he had to turn himself in for Pink's shattering...that if he didn't take responsibility they'd never stop coming.” 

Tears welled up in her eyes and this time she didn't bother trying to keep them away. 

“I tried to shout the truth to him, to stop him from giving his life for our mistake...but I couldn't speak! I...I thought he was gone forever that-that her distrust in me had killed him and I just couldn't stand the thought of her or any of it at all!” 

She finally wiped the tears from her eyes again and took a breath. “He found his way home okay and-and it's fine now but...but there's a lot of moments like that. I do love Rose, I know she wanted what was best for us and the Earth but...but maybe you and Steven are right….maybe it was unacceptable what she did to me.” 

Bismuth listened carefully, an arm still resting across Pearl's back as a reminder of the support she gave unconditionally, a reminder of the strength they gave each other. Finally, once Pearl had finished, she managed a nod. “She made you go through all of that alone with no one you could talk to...No excuse for it is good enough, it doesn't matter how it's crafted. You deserved better than that and you still do…” 

“I suppose you're right….” 

Smiling sadly, Bismuth pulled her a little closer, closing those last few inches so they could feel each other as closely as they always had before. “I know I can't fix the past, Pearl, but I promise you I won't ever let anyone hurt you like that again. Not even White Diamond herself could take you from yourself or from me.” 

Pearl breathed out and slowly came to rest her head against Bismuth's chest, smiling ever so softly as Bismuth pulled her onto her lap and wrapped her arms protectively around her almost on instinct. Finally, something from the past that didn't hurt, the familiarity of stargazing in the arms of someone who truly loved her, who had always supported her unconditionally.


End file.
